Live Your Own Adventure
by PWNAGENINJA
Summary: Step into a new world, full of action-packed adventures, legends of heroes and stories of fame and fortune. Live the life you've always dreamed of and be brave, strong and lethal as you step into a war torn land fighting for your life. Choose your own path and live your own adventure.


_**Hello everyone! This is a story that I've been working on for the longest time. A few of you may have gotten a preview of it a few months ago (many months ago, let's be honest :/) anyways. It's finally done! :D I hope you enjoy it and my other stories are also in progress and I've got the chapters starting to fall into place :) **_

_**Oh one last thing, I have a tumblr page that I don't really use but I could start using if you guys would be interested in reaching out to me more. I love talking to you guys and I'm truly sorry if I haven't responded to your pm or review yet. I've been annoyingly busy :/ Summer School sucks. **_

_**ANyhoos, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Loading…" came the monotone voice of the lady in the game. Misaki had just put on the helmet and had inserted the game chip data into the slot. She was currently lying on her bed waiting for the game to start. She watched the blank screen for a few seconds more before her conscious was sucked into another world.

Misaki heard the rocking of a wagon on a bumpy road. She could smell the fresh earth and a pungent smell of unwashed bodies which was very faint but still there. Behind her lids she could see pale light alerting her of a drab grey sky.

When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting in a wagon with her hands bound behind her. The person across from her spoke to her "So you're awake huh? Glad you could join us in the realm of the living."

The man who had spoken had shoulder length shaggy blonde hair with a gaunt and rough face. He had scars lining his cheeks and from what could be seen of his forearms. He was wearing a blue and grey cuirass with black pants underneath and a pair of heavy duty boots.

He spoke again explaining why she was here "You were caught crossing the border by an Imperial ambush. Too bad you chose this time to try and escape."

She felt someone shuffling beside her and she turned to see a thin man with brown skin a pointed face and elfish ears. On his head he had thin hair which was spiked up in the front. She turned to face him and was able to hear him muttering under his breath. "This is so stupid. It's the fault of those damn Stormcloaks. Stealing a horse would not have got me caught and bound like this in the good old days. If it weren't for them and the damn rebellion I would have been halfway across Hammerfell by now!"

Misaki noted the thick rags that he wore which consisted of a tunic and a pair of rough trousers. They looked like they used to be a sack for potatoes before being turned into clothes.

Just then the carriage bumped into a large rock and Misaki lurched sideways and felt the scratchy material rub painfully against her leg. Her outfit was similar to the one that the man wore, made from a used potato sack for the tunic and rough trousers and thin boots that didn't seem like they would do any good on the rough terrain.

"Quit your whining" the man with the blonde hair said "A Nord's last thoughts should be of his home. Where are you from horse thief?"

"I… I'm from Rorikstead" he stammered. The blonde nodded his head.

"Who's that?" Misaki asked taking note of another man sitting beside the blonde one. This man was bound and gagged and he was leaning away from the rest of them. He was wearing a thick black cloak over his own cuirass and black trousers and boots. But unlike the rest, his clothes screamed quality and looked a lot more comfortable and warm than her potato sack.

"This here, this is Ulfric Stormcloak. The true high king!" the blonde man proclaimed. The imperial soldier on the cart snorted.

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" exclaimed the horse thief in panic "But… but if he's here… then where are they taking us?" he whipped his head towards the imperial soldier "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?" he yelled in panic.

"Be quiet!" the guard yelled. "We're almost there anyways so you'll find out soon enough!"

The horse thief shut up, but he kept fiddling around trying to get a glimpse of where they were headed. Misaki swivelled her head looking around at the landscape.

Now that she was awake everything looked much clearer. It was late afternoon, entering into the evening and there were large gray clouds dotting the horizon. There was a slight breeze that smelt of a storm coming. She just prayed they would arrive wherever it was before she was stuck in it.

The quartet remained silent for the rest of the ride which thankfully didn't last more than an hour. It allowed Misaki to take in where she was and try and keep an eye out for major landscapes if she had the chance to escape and had to run away.

Soon enough the bumpy rough road smoothed out into a paved cobbled pathway which was much better for the pounding in her head. They were approaching a town and it was fairly small from what she could tell. The large wooden gates were opened for them and their wagon trailed into the town.

There were soldiers lining the streets all in standard Imperial uniform with the steel Imperial cuirass, steel helmet, steel cuffed boots, and a steel sword hanging off a belt on their waists. There were archers dressed similarly but with leather Imperial cuirass and leather boots rather than steel and a quiver of arrows alongside the standard Imperial bow hanging on their backs.

As they stumbled through the town Misaki could see the faces of curious civilians peeking through doors and some even standing on their porches watching as carts of prisoners trailed through their town.

Some were yelling profanities at the Stormcloak prisoners, while others glared at the soldiers around their little town. As they reached the other end of the town she could see the carts in front of hers to let the prisoners off. They moved out of the way as her cart came forward and stopped in the same place.

"All prisoners get off the cart and step forward to register your names" came a loud and commanding voice. It came from an Imperial woman dressed in Imperial Captain's armour which consisted of mainly steel plates.

"Imperials and their damn lists" muttered the blonde man. He jumped off the cart after Ulfric and the horse thief. Misaki jumped off after them and watched them step up as their names were called. After they were checked off they headed to where the rest of the prisoners were standing near the chopping block. She stared curiously at the stone slab with a semi-sphere cut out at the top where the prisoner would lay his head.

"You, prisoner! Step forward and tell us your name!" barked the Imperial captain. Misaki was pushed forward by the soldier behind her and she stumbled to a stop in front of the female captain and a man with a clipboard.

"Easy there prisoner" came the gentle voice of the man. "Now who are you…" he mused as he scanned his list. "Hmm, captain, it seems that the prisoner is not on my list" he said looking questioningly at the captain to his left.

"Doesn't matter, taker her name down then" she ordered.

"Ok then, who are you prisoner?" asked the man with the clipboard. Misaki felt a weird sensation before she was seemingly outside her body and looking at herself. This was where she could customize her looks and her race. Thankfully this game had an option to keep her own features if she so chose it, which is what she did. There was a notice that she could change her image once she started playing online but for now this was fine.

She quickly skimmed through all the races, there was High Elf, Argonian, Wood Elf, Breton, Dark Elf, Imperial, Khajit, Nord (natives of the province of Skyrim), and Redguards. Each race had special skills that set them apart and each was from a different province of Tamriel. She knew that she wanted to use the sword and possible a bow or magic for long range attacks. She noted that High Elf's were best for mages, Wood Elf's for rogue and Orc's for weapons.

After a few moments of looking through all the stats, she finally decided on Redguards, natives of Hammerfell. Redguards were best at one-handed attacks and had higher than the basic for archery and destruction magic. It was perfect for her style of fighting.

When her selection was made she was zoomed back into herself and she could see the Captain and the man beside her. "Alright then, step towards the block prisoner" the man directed "Oh, and I'm sorry you were caught during this time" he said sympathetically.

Before she could step forward she heard the horse thief yell out in frustration and he began to run out from where they came. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" he yelled as he ran past the guards and the other prisoners. Sadly his escape was cut short with a swift shot from the archers. Misaki looked away as she watched him fall painfully, dead before he hit the ground.

She bit her lip as she was pushed forward roughly by another guard. Even though she had barley known him, she was sad to see the horse thief lying prone on the ground. Only now were the guards coming forward to move his body.

"First prisoner step forward!" the female captain yelled gaining everyone's attention. The prisoners stared at each other and the captain yelled louder this time "Step forward!"

A dark haired Nord rolled his eyes and stepped forward stopping her from continuing. "Fine, fine, just shut up already."

A priestess of Arkay stepped forward to begin the final rites. "With the blessing of the eight divines, I…"

"Oh let's get this over with!" he grumbled and stepped down and bent over the stone block. The executioner, a large man with a black hood over his face kicked the man down further to align his head with the block. He raised the halberd up high and before Misaki could breathe in the halberd came smashing down beheading the first Stormcloak soldier.

Misaki bit the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out. The dead man's body collapsed sideways and a pair of guards stepped forward to move him out of the way.

"Who's next?" barked out the captain. A few prisoners looked sadly at one another before working up the courage to step forward. Misaki swallowed loudly before forcing herself to take a foot forward. She could see the blonde man look at her in horror and he shook his head at her. She wasn't even a soldier, he mouthed to her, but she ignored him and moved her other foot ahead of the first.

The prisoners began to step aside for her, they watched her pass them and they lowered their heads in respect for her bravery. Even the Imperial guards watched her with respect in their eyes and many of them nodded to her. She smiled faintly as she walked ahead with her head held up high.

She glared at the female Captain who looked down contemptuously at Misaki. Misaki turned to face the stone block and she bent her knees to step down. Her head was now hanging over the top and she felt the foot of the executioner push down at her back and she fell forward against the block.

Her neck now rested against the rough stone. She could smell the blood that had been shed on this block from many prisoners before. She blinked a few times looking to the side where a tall tower stood behind the executioner. She breathed in deeply as the executioner lifted up the halberd once again.

Misaki swallowed and listened as the blade was about to fall.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed that. If you've got time let me know what you think and if you'd all be interested in the continuation or the tumblr page. (I'm not asking for reviews, only if you guys might be interested) **_

**_Peace out_**

**_PWNAGENINJA_**


End file.
